J-37 Fighter Jet
The J-37 is the successor to the J-36, armed with dual laser cannons in place of an auto-cannon. They are exclusive to the Daughters of ErrorLandia subfaction. Description Believe it or not, there are differences between laser capacitors and cannons in ErrorLandia‘s vast arsenal of weaponry. While capacitors wait for the battery to charge the weapon with enough juice to fire, cannons directly use the battery charge as ammo, depleting the power much slower and making for a more efficient weapon at the cost of overall firepower. In addition, while capacitor lasers are colored green, blue, or purple, cannon lasers can only use UV colors such as purple or red. Red is the preferred color as they are easier to see by the pilot. This model was called the ‘Black Dragon’ due to its fearsome reputation amongst even the most skilled fighter pilots and often being painted jet black, but is also respected with a passion. A few clean shots with its laser cannons can turn even the most durable fighter jets to scrap, but it can be tricky for even an ace pilot to shoot down due to its manueverability that can easily help its pilot avoid enemy fire. Laser cannons are additionally capable of sustaining very accurate and rapid firing speeds, unlike capacitors that have to charge up before firing. This is why they are used on the J-37, as the cannons shred aircraft armor just like they do infantry. In addition, it retains the homing rockets from the previous model, meaning that they can still fire-and-forget. Design Thought the J-36 was a return to the old days? Think again. The new J-37 was inspired by the now-obsolete Su-47 Berkut, a Russian jet originally intended as a testbed for advanced flight technologies. While it made an impact with the advanced technologies that went into the craft itself, the ErrorLandians had one interest in particular: those exotic forward-swept wings. They provide the jet with unmatched agility and manueverability, but a computer was programmed to help the pilot take off since that was a prominent problem with such a design. In addition, the homing rockets are placed on the top instead of on the bottom. It seems odd, but it begins to make sense very quickly as it is able to swivel 360 degrees around it, meaning that bogeys won’t even have to be in the pilot’s sight to be locked on, redefining the term “fire-and-forget”. Overview The J-36’s worthy successor, the J-37 proves that no aircraft is too tough for the Daughters of ErrorLandia to shoot down. While lacking the speed boost of the previous model, it makes up for it by being more durable and hitting harder with its dual “Jupiter” laser cannons. They are also much more fuel efficient, as they can stay in the air indefinitely similar to the Apollo and MiG fighters. However, just like their competitors, they can only carry so many rockets and their laser cannons can only fire so many times before the batteries are depleted or fried. They will eventually have to return to an airfield in order to rearm, refuel, and repair. This is when they are most vulnerable, as J-37s can only take off when they are completely rearmed, which takes quite a while. In addition, they are more likely-than-not outnumbered as they focus more on quality with its significantly higher price tag. Quotes Created * Alright! Bring it on! * Prepare for trouble! Selected * Gimme a big target! * I wont bite~ * Who’s next?! * Set ’em up and I’ll knock ’em down! * I can take ’em! * Got my fangs out! * Who’s up for a bout? * Ain’t I fabulous! Ordered to move * I like that! * The closer, the better. * On approach! * You got it! * Don’t stop me now! * Full throttle! * No time to waste! * As soon as I can, sir! * Ignition! Ordered to attack * I’ll take you down MY way! * Another one, just in case. * Rock ’em like a hurricane! * Pew pew! * They’re looking for some trouble! * Red hot death! * Fire and forget! * He’s mine! * Bring it! * Their six is locked! * Dodge this! In combat * This guy’s good! * Got a bead on him! * Who is this, anyway?! * Now this is my kind of action! * Gonna cry now, baby? Returning to base * Well... *sigh* alright. * But I was having fun... * Oh, c’mon, is that it? When shot down * AAH! * Do not forget! * EJECT! EJECT! * This isn’t good! Category:Aircraft Category:Daughters of ErrorLandia